


Dominique Copeland

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault. Fem dom fic





	Dominique Copeland

Dominique was making a surprise breakfast for her husband of three years. Dominique smiled as she thought back on her relationship with lofty, sure it wasn't easy at first because she didn't really believe anyone could be as nice as lofty but eventually he won her trust and her heart. As Dominique finished making breakfast she place a gift box on th tray and went to wake lofty. Lofty smiled as his wife placed the tray down on his lap.  
Lofty "what is this for?"  
Dominique "what? Do I need a excuse to treat my husband?"  
Lofty "I guess not I just can't help thinking I have forgotten our anniversary or something"  
Dominique "don't worry you haven't forgotten anything but just open the box and you will know why I am in such a good mood"  
Lofty shrugged and lifted the top of the box and froze, because he couldn't believe what it was. It was a positive pregnancy test.  
Lofty "does this mean what I think it does?"  
Dominique "yes, we're going to be parents" lofty pulled his wife into a long deep kiss 


End file.
